All was well
by choirnerd98
Summary: What happens when Davey reveals a secret, and it sends his whole world crashing down? Javey.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Newsies. This here is my response to a prompt for some fluffy Javey from Confessionsofageekyfangirl. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The boys already knew. Most people didn't, but the newsies were closer than family, so of course he had told them. None of them treated him any different. Romeo still talked to him about his dates, Race still tried to get him to bet, and Jack still trusted him like a brother. Davey knew that the lodging house was still a safe place for him. Even when the world had turned on him, he knew he had a refuge to run to. And that's exactly what he did...when his world came crashing down.

* * *

Davey took a deep breath. He had been practicing for this morning forever. He had talked to Les about it. He even had ended up asking Jack for advice. Davey placed his hand on the doorknob. It was now or never. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but that didn't seem to matter once he saw his parents sitting at the dining room table.

"I'm gay!" Davey cringed at the sound of his voice. His parents jumped out of their chairs, simply startled by his presence. Before either of them could register what Davey said, he turned around and ran out the door.

* * *

Davey stared at his test in frustration. His teacher hadn't taught him any of this material. He ground his pencil into the paper until a large hole appeared. _Crap._ He was screwing up all over the place today. He could only imagine what his parents thought about this morning and now he was sitting here, failing another test. He had already failed his chapter quiz in first hour, and bombed two tests in fifth. Davey felt the pressure of the world getting to him as tears seeped into his eyes. _No, he was Davey Jacobs, he could get through a math test!_ He sighed and looked back at the test.

* * *

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mayor vows to lower taxes! Extra!" Davey looked around, he was literally yelling at nobody. Everyone had already gone home and snuggled up in bed. Probably next to someone special... Davey shook those thoughts out of his head.

He hadn't seen any of the guys at the circulation center because he had been almost an hour late to buy his papers. Almost half of his teachers had asked to speak to him after school, and they had all asked the same question: is everything alright? No, everything was not alright, but he decided that coming out to his teachers probably would not have been the best idea. Now he was still out hawking the headlines at nine. He looked in his bag. He still had ten papers left. Davey thought about it and tossed his remaining papers in the trash. It wasn't worth the walk to sell them back. Davey started to speed his walking as he neared his house. He had no idea what was waiting for him through that door, but he was ready to find out. Maybe his parents wouldn't really care, or maybe they would just ignore it like it never happened. Davey pushed through the door and was greeted by neither of these.

"Hi, pops." Davey cautiously said. He noticed the empty beer bottles and duffel bag by his dad.

"Leave."

"What?" Davey must have misheard him.

"I've packed your bag. Now get out of my house." Mr. Jacobs replied in a steely tone.

"Dad, please."

"No, you heard me; get out, now."

"Pop, this isn't funny!"

"No, it's not." Davey sank to his knees as he watched his dad walk out of the room. He took a few rasping breaths as he pushed off the floor and grabbed his bag. He slowly walked out the door, tears pouring down his face. As he meandered down the street, the weight of the entire day came crashing down on Davey's shoulders. He sunk down against a wall and thought. He thought about what had happened, what was happening. And he couldn't do it anymore, so he ran. He left the weight behind. He left his bag and his tears behind, and he just ran. He ran until he got to his refuge. Even then, he kept running; through the doors, past the stares of the boys, up the stairs until he finally reached the top.

"Davey, what's wrong?"

Davey couldn't answer. He couldn't even speak, so he didn't. He just collapsed into Jack's arms and weeped for everything he had lost. Everything that had been taken from him in one fell swoop. He turned into Jack and let him take some weight. And Jack took it, and held him until Davey's breathing evened out and his body relaxed.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Jack gently rubbed Davey's back and patiently waited for an answer.

"School. I'm a failure. I-i-i..."

"Hey, hey. Come on. You and I both know that ain't true."

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, why?"

"I failed."

"What, a test?"

Davey shook his head. "No, four. I failed four tests! And now I'm gonna fail those classes and I won't be able to get a job and I'm gonna die on the streets."

"Woah, buddy, slow down. I don't even go ta school and I already know dat yo teachers love ya. One bad day isn't gonna be da end of everythin."

"Jack, you don't even know the half of it..."

"Okay, what don't I know?" Jack slowly let go of Davey and they both sat down on Jack's cott.

"I already am homeless."

"What, Davey no ya not! You got yo pop and, oh..." Jack trailed off as he finally understood why Davey looked so utterly broken.

"Oh," Jack took Davey back into his arms. "Hey, ya know that even that isn't true. You still got a home, here with us."

"Ha, you are going to take me in? Do really think the boys will be okay with me staying here?! I'm too weird! You guys already have a hard enough time getting the donations you need. You don't need a socially awkward...FAG joining your group!"

"Yes, we do. I do!"

Davey shot Jack a look of pure confusion. In return, Jack leaned in and kissed Davey full on the lips.

"Jack, stop, you don't gotta pretend for me."

"Maybe this isn't the moment I'm pretending. Maybe I've been pretending the rest of my life, because I've never had your courage."

Davey shook his head, still in disbelief.

"And, I know the boys will be okay with a 'socially awkward 'fag' ' living here, because one already does."

"Jack...?"

"And I know it's crazy and screwed up, but...I, I love you."

Jack leaned in again and gave Davey a soft peck, a peck that held the truth.

So, Davey finally gave into his feelings. He finally let his walls crumble down, and he pushed into that kiss with everything he had, because at that moment it was the only thing he wanted. Davey loved that moment, so he stayed there with Jack. He stayed as long as he could, but he knew that moments were fleeting, and he knew that this moment was already gone.

"Jack, I love you too." And just like that, a new moment started. A special moment that lead to countless other moments and an abundance of treasured memories. And just like that, all was well.

* * *

Ehhhh? Idk sometimes I'm like yes this story is good and then other times I'm like wtf am I doing. But this honestly was one of the hardest things for me to write and it was extremely difficult to finish. I'd like to take a moment to shout out all the wonderful people in the world who help kids that experience this story as a grim reality. I'm so thankful that my mom is so supportive and accepting of me. Before I get super Mushy, thank you to Confessionsofageekyfangirl for the prompt. Feel free to send me prompts and I will do my best to write them. It's currently 4:55 AM MST, so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between.

P.s. there is going to be another chapter to this, but it won't be Javey. It'll be my reasoning for why Katherine isn't in the picture anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so this is literally beyond short. 167 words. I don't own Newsies. Oh ya, this is kinda movie verseish because it references Davey's nickname, Mouth.

* * *

"Hey, Ace."

"Hi, sweetie!"

"We need to talk..."

Katherine sighed. She had been expecting this.

"I think that, well, I just..."

"It's okay, Jack. I get it." Katherine smiled and decided to have some fun with this.

"Really, you're not upset about this or nothin'?"

"No, I know why it had to end."

"Really?!"

"It's cause you're gay, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

Katherine's amused smile dropped off her face in shock. "Wait, seriously, you are?"

"Uh..."

"Jack, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Jack relaxed as Katherine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I could set you up with Darcy if you want."

"Wait, Darcy's..."

"Jack, please. Have you ever seen a boy who cares that much about his outfits?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Na, I already have someone, really special."

Katherine nodded in understanding. They leaned in to hug each other and Katherine turned to whisper in his ear. "Hey, I hope he lives up to his nickname."

* * *

Okay, sorry that was so short, but I hope you liked it. I originally did have Jack's reaction to that joke at the end but it was really weird, so I took it out. Also, if any of you get a PM from Redfox545, ignore it, it's them trying to be very sexual with you. Thanks to ya'll who helped me with that problem. Beyond that point, have you ever noticed how the Newsies are just standing still. They look like they're about to fly. Like He's beauty and he's grace, he's the King of New York. That was a Miss Congeniality reference which means it's definitely time to go to bed. It's 2:18 AM MST so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between.


End file.
